brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO Pirates IV: Sunset on the Golden Age
LEGO Pirates IV: Sunset on the Golden Age is a custom video game of Pirates theme. It was created by Shiva. Gameplay The player progresses through a number of levels following a linear plot, but can return to the levels later on in free play mode, using any of all of the playable characters they unlocked up until that point and in addition, there are a variety of side-levels to embark on. LEGO Pirates IV contains a large open world that also acts as the game's hub. The open world is the world of Pirates. It's based in a small part of the Caribbean Sea with many islands and towns on their territories. Most of those territories officially belong to the Empire and a few of them belong to the Kingdom, a close neighbor and often an enemy to the Empire. In order to travel from one island to another, the player must sail on the ship through the sea. There is a Character Creator in LEGO Pirates IV. The player can create his own character using accessories of other characters able for them. Plot Many years have passed, since Captain Redbeard defeated Captain Ironhook. He and his crew continued adventuring through the Caribbean on their ship Black Seas Barracuda. Soon Roger Kragg becomes older. He is 48 years old now and starts thinking about the retirement of his great career. No one of the crew wants him to be retired and no one can't persuade him not to do so. Then captain tells, that he is not going to retire until he catches a big cash, making the crew cheer up. Redbeard shows his crew a map, which was someday earlier stolen by Bo'Sun Will, who is now grown up. At first it looks like a usual map of the Caribbean Sea, but, if look closer, on the map there can be seen white vectors. Roger explains, that this map shows the way of the Treasure Fleet from Spain, which is an enemy of the Empire at the moment. Since Captain Redbeard and anyone of his crew (even animals and new recruits) are Imperial privateers, they are allowed to attack Treasure Galleons of the Treasure Fleet and go almost unpunished. However, for such big and powerful fleet, Redbeard must have big and powerful crew himself, and a fleet for his crew. Members of his crew agree to take part in the quest for the Treasure Fleet and help their captain to recruit more members to take part there. Pirates dock at the nearest port of Cartagena. Imperial soldiers guard the fort and the town, so they let everyone pass. In the port Roger sees rebuilt Paris Rose docked and is surprised of that: the ship belonged to his brother Benjamin Kragg, but sank and Benjamin is dead himself. Redbeard and some of his crew walk into the tavern. There captain meets his nephew Captain Neckbeard, also known as Jean Lafitte, notorious pirate from France and a son of Benjamin Kragg and Jolina Lafitte. He is very glad to meet his uncle and tells, that he has rebuilt Paris Rose and uses it as his own vessel. Redbeard offers him and his crew to join Roger's fleet in his adventure for the Treasure Fleet. Jean agrees. Later Black Jack Hawkins, Redbeard's officer and informator, finds his captain in the tavern and tells him, that his old friend, Admiral Shiva, is in the French port of Tortuga. Next day, fleet, consistent of Black Seas Barracuda and Paris Rose, heads to Tortuga. On their way, they confront several Spanish small vessels. During the battle, conquistadors steal captain's log from Black Seas Barracuda and reveal Redbeard's plans on the Treasure Fleet. When Roger and Jean realize it, they attempt to sink every Spanish ship on their way, however one still manages to escape. Disappointed Redbeard is ready to give up, but the crew cheer him up and the fleet continues its way. Soon it arrives in Tortuga and Roger sees Queen Anne's Revenge, Shiva's flagship, docked there. In the tavern, Roger Kragg and Jean Lafitte meet Admiral Shiva, drinking milkshake and eating candies. He immediately agrees to join his friend Captain Redbeard, though is disappointed to hear, that he is going to retire. Soon Spanish forces attack Tortuga. Privateers, joined up by French soldiers, defend the town from conquistadors. As it turns out, the Admiral of the Spanish Armada escaped from the Imperial prison of Antigua and now leads the hunt on Captain Redbeard and Captain Neckbeard. Both uncle and nephew duel the Admiral and soon make him and his armada flee. Then Shiva offers Redbeard and Neckbeard to visit Admiral Woodhouse in the Imperial Trading Post of Antigua, where the Admiral of the Spanish Armada was earlier imprisoned. Fleet, now consistent of Black Seas Barracuda, Paris Rose and Queen Anne's Revenge, heads to Antigua. On their way, they meet mermaids, who don't let pass the fleet and wish to talk with the kindhearted. Admiral Shiva steps forward and mermaids take him deep underwater. One of the mermaids tells buccaneers not to worry and continue their way. Shocked pirates do so, and soon arrive in Antigua, where they realize, that Woodhouse was promoted to the rank of the Governor and now runs the place. That's why, when Redbeard offers him to join his fleet, Woodhouse refuses. However, he tells, that he can give his favorite Imperial Flagship with big and experienced crew aboard, under command of Admiral de Martinet. Roger agrees on this. Captain decides, that everything he collected is enough, and takes a look at the map. Treasure Fleet is heading from San Juan to Santo Domingo, so pirate fleet can catch it in the space between both islands of San Juan and Santo Domingo. Fleet hurries to this place, confronting several Spanish pirate-hunters on their way. There buccaneers wait for the Treasure Fleet and, after an hour, they see lone Treasure Galleon. All four ships surround it and attack, then Captain Redbeard and the crew of Black Seas Barracuda board the Galleon and fight against conquistadors. Redbeard and First Mate Rummy get to Captain Valiant, who was imprisoned earlier along with the Admiral and now commands the Galleon. Pirates duel him and make him yield. Conquistadors and the crew of the Treasure Galleon escape the ship on boats, leaving the Galleon and its captain to pirates. Valiant is imprisoned aboard his former ship, and the Treasure Galleon is now a part of the pirate fleet. Pirates look around, but can't see other galleons of the Treasure Fleet. During his interrogation, Valiant tells, that the Treasure Galleon, formerly under his command, lost the Treasure Fleet and the it went further. Looking at the map, Roger Kragg and Jean Lafitte find out, that the Treasure Fleet should be on its way from Santiago to Havana. Meanwhile, mermaids take Shiva to the Ocean King, Poseidon. Poseidon begs for Shiva's help: only kindhearted can heal mighty sea creatures. Leviathan, the legendary sea dragon, accidentally swallowed a full metallic ship and has damaged his stomach. Every kindhearted person, who touches the Healing Pearl, can have its power to heal one creature. Shiva touches the Pearl and uses its power to heal Leviathan. Everyone is delighted by this, and Shiva, with the Ocean King's permission, takes the Healing Pearl for himself. Leviathan also gives him Summonstone, which can summon Leviathan or some other creatures to help in the battle. One Treasure Galleon is docked in Santiago, while other went away further. Some pirates sneak in the town in order to steal the Galleon, and see sailors filling it with the chests of gold. They decide to wait until the end of this. After a short time period, sailors board the Treasure Galleon, and pirates sneak there. They attack conquistadors and other sailors there and defeat their commander, leaving spaniards in the port without anything. Another Treasure Galleon is now in the possession of pirates. Also Admiral Shiva, with help of Poseidon, returns on Queen Anne's Revenge, and the fleet heads to Havana. In the vicinity of Havana, pirates confront the last two Treasure Galleons of the Treasure Fleet. Black Seas Barracuda and Paris Rose attack one Galleon, while Imperial Flagship and Queen Anne's Revenge attack another. When all Galleons are captured, they realize, that the last of them hasn't collected treasures from Havana yet. Several pirates find conquistadors' armor and Spanish Navy uniforms on the Galleons and take them on. Then they board empty Treasure Galleon and leave the pirate fleet, heading to Havana. Treasure Galleon arrives in Havana and is met by the Admiral of the Spanish Armada. False conquistadors and soldiers trick him and collect the treasures. However, when the Admiral asks about other Treasure Galleons, buccaneers keep silent until he draws his weapons and tells them, that he knew everything before: he was aboard the empty Treasure Galleon and escaped on the boat during the battle. Soon the army of conquistadors and Spanish soldiers appear behind the Admiral. The Admiral commands to capture pirates, however pirate fleet comes to the port in time and attacks it. Treasure Galleon escapes and joins the fleet. Captain Redbeard, Captain Neckbeard, Admiral Shiva and Admiral de Martinet appear on Black Seas Barracuda and tell the Admiral to leave them, threatening to attack Havana. The Admiral then commands his army to board his fleet of many War Galleons and Fast Galleons. Spanish Armada surrounds the pirate fleet. Buccaneers fight spaniards, however Spanish Armada seems much stronger, than pirate fleet. Roger Kragg and Jean Lafitte are ready to give up. Then Admiral Shiva remembers about the Summonstone he has. He uses it to summon Leviathan, and the legendary sea dragon destroys galleons of the Spanish Armada, leaving only small Armada Flagship with the Admiral and several soldiers aboard. Captain Redbeard and Captain Neckbeard get aboard that ship and get through the soldiers to the Admiral. They duel him and the Admiral dangerously wounds Jean Lafitte. Roger Kragg finally defeats the Admiral and imprisons him aboard Black Seas Barracuda. Redbeard gets his nephew aboard Black Seas Barracuda and buccaneers sink Armada Flagship. Using the Healing Pearl, Shiva heals Jean Lafitte, and the pirate fleet, along with the captured Treasure Fleet, heads to «A World's End», pirate haven of Captain Redbeard. The whole crew of the pirate fleet divides the plunder. Every crew member gets a big cut; Jean Lafitte, Shiva and Admiral de Martinet get bigger cut, but the biggest share comes to Captain Redbeard. After a celebration, Queen Anne's Revenge and Imperial Flagship sail away to where they are supposed to be. Redbeard asks his nephew, if he has his own pirate haven, and Neckbeard tells, that he doesn't have one. Roger then tells, that now he has one, and leaves «A World's End» and Black Seas Barracuda to Jean Lafitte. When his former crew asks, what he is going to do, Kragg tells them to board Black Seas Barracuda with him one last time and sail to Barbados. Some of his total gold Roger Kragg places in the treasure chest. Nearby the town of Barbados, Captain Redbeard and the crew bury that treasure chest and head back to the town. There Roger Kragg finally retires from his career and says goodbye to each member of his former crew. At the morning, crew board Black Seas Barracuda and Captain Neckbeard takes the steering wheel. Spinoza the Monkey and Popsy the Parrot sit on his shoulders, and Jean Lafitte says favorite quote of his uncle: «Legends do not die». Black Seas Barracuda sails away. Characters Downloadable Content Cursed Lands Cursed Lands is a DLC Level Pack for LEGO Pirates IV: Sunset on the Golden Age. Along with new levels, it features new characters and one new ship «The Fate». Description Flint Morgan is a son of Henry Morgan, notorious pirate in the past and the sea judge in the present. Before his death, his father gave him up a map of his buried treasure and told to keep it until the suitable day comes. Since Henry Morgan was a wealthy and influentable citizen of Port Royal, Flint Morgan got a big inheritance from him. Flint bought himself a big vessel «The Fate» and, with help of his friend, who was governor of Port Royal, he became a privateer. However, that governor was replaced by another, who personally hated Morgans family. He lied, that Flint was actually a pirate. Everything was confiscated from Morgan and he himself was imprisoned. However, Flint saved a map of his father and, with help of his friend and his crew, escaped from the jail. He set his course to the island southern of San Juan, where the treasure was buried. However, new governor of Port Royal soon realized that Flint Morgan has escaped and boarded a vessel with the best crew in Port Royal to chase «The Fate». Worse yet, legends say, that since a pirate soul was not taken to the Afterlife Cove or to «The Flying Dutchman», it haunts the cursed lands of Morgan's Island… Aboard Brickbeard's Bounty Aboard Brickbeard's Bounty is a DLC Character Pack. It features classic characters from LEGO Pirates I: Treasure of the Islands and two vessels: Islander's Catamaran and «Brickbeard's Bounty». Description Captain Brickbeard returns on his lovely ship! His old friend, pirate and privateer in the past, Governor Broadside joins him in his voyage. Face the greedy Islanders, board «Brickbeard's Bounty» and conquer the Caribbean Sea once again! Notes *Originally, Captain Neckbeard was created and designed by ToaMatau2004, however Shiva redesigned the character and added his background. *Jean Lafitte was a real French pirate, who was active in 1805-1826. Category:Custom Video Games Category:Pirates